


Tinker

by caelestisq



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s01e07
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisq/pseuds/caelestisq
Summary: 早在迈克罗夫特去拜访探长或者医生之前他就明白，他们看他的方式再不会也不可能同从前一样——那是世界上最吊诡的哀悼方式。





	Tinker

倘若不是两人间的联系太过明显，那么也许一切会方便许多。有时迈克洛夫特这么想，尤其是当他的同僚们用委婉的语气揶揄他时。他不介意自己被写成一个不爱动的胖官员，相反地，他私底下甚至有些心怀感激，尽管他永远不会承认。那位医生起初见到他时总有些心虚，但和所有人一样，约翰·华生逐渐适应这一点，最终学会将他与他的兄弟完全分开。歇洛克的死毫无疑问会打破这种微妙的平衡，早在迈克罗夫特去拜访探长或者医生之前他就明白，他们看他的方式再不会也不可能同从前一样——那是世界上最吊诡的哀悼方式。

雷斯垂德仍然恭敬地喊他“部长先生”或是“福尔摩斯先生”。他们合作过很多次，修补国家机器上的缺口，而对自己也是其上一个小小的螺丝一事几乎浑然不知。医生平和的性格让他对迈克罗夫特敬而远之。他们本来就不熟。事实上，两人的人际关系圈就像世界上任何一个侦探和任何一个官员那样无甚交集，这是他们最喜欢的状态，分离且不相扰。

但谁都清楚这是做不到的。如果没有迈克罗夫特，歇洛克踏进警局的第一天后便再没有踏进去一步的机会，除非犯罪。如果没有迈克罗夫特，歇洛克也许早在某一件案子里落得一个灰飞烟灭的下场。他的兄弟是个能对自己负责的成年人，迈克罗夫特的工作是修补而非概而揽之，在那些没人注意却又至关重要之处。

所以，当死去的人由重新出现在他家的沙发上向他炫耀自己关于羊毛的知识时，他只能把公文包轻轻地放在地毯上，然后去塞上那瓶只剩一半的威士忌的瓶子。“晚上好，迈克，我看你这儿收藏了医生的小说集，周年版的，你应该去找他要个签名。瑞士有种黑鼻羊，脸一片黑什么都看不见，就像你……你抽雪茄吗？”

有时——当然，只是一瞬间，迈克罗夫特不是爱幻想的人——他多希望一切都和作家笔下的一样。没有人会用惊异的眼光看着他俩，没有人会对他开学生时代就已听过无数遍的玩笑，幼稚的行为可以得到蹩脚的解释与无用的谅解。有时他多希望自己真的比歇洛克年长六七岁。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我根本不知道19世纪的瑞士有什么羊都是我瞎扯的（被揍


End file.
